Dark Stranger
by S.M. Howard
Summary: Ginny is dead, or so everyone thinks
1. two years

A/N: What am I supposed to say here? Hmmm... maybe I should start with a disclaimer. (clears throat) Not a single character belongs to me. The plot is mine. The concept of Muggles, Wizards, and magical schools belong to the creative mind of J.K Rowling. Alright that's done with. I think I should give out a warning. I don't update often and my chapters are usually short. Anyways, on to the fist chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I stretched my arm as far as I could, but I still couldn't reach him. I try to squirm out of my captors grasp but his grip is to tight. My heart felt like it was breaking in half. Tears ran down my cheeks. Why were they trying to take me away? I stretched my arm out further, trying to reach him. My arm felt like it was breaking. Why won't they let me be? I want to stay forever where I am. He reaches out and takes my hand, but my captor is pulling me back. NO!  
  
"RON!" I screamed out as I woke from a dream. A dream that I've had every night for two years. Its been two years since Voldermort and his death eaters took me away from my family. And everyday I've been forced to watch Voldermort's deatheaters torture innocent people; some I knew, some I didn't. Either way, people were tortured to death as I sat in the corner, being forced to watch. As the months past I watched my skin turn pale and my hair turn black; black from viewing the vile that laid before my eyes. I've spent two years surrounded by evil, and two years wishing... hoping someone would come and rescue me.  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud blast come from up stairs on the main floor. My room was in the dungeons, along with the rest of the prisoners, though the prisoners don't usually stay for long. They're the lucky ones. They get to die at the end of the day. Another blast came from upstairs. This time it was accompanied with screams of Pain. A sound I'm very familiar with. Another blast sounded, one that shook the whole mansion. The door to my cell swung open. Without hesitating I ran out of that place.  
  
***************  
  
I walked down the Muggle streets of London. All I had was the clothes on my back. I didn't have my wand or even money to pay for some food. I grabbed a newspaper off of a magazine stall. "Hey!" the vendor yelled. I quickly ran down the street and through a few alleys. After I lost the guy I started to read the paper. the head line read "TERRORIST THREAT HAS BEEN DESTROYED" I could only assume that the terrorist threat was the way the muggles portrayed Voldermort. I had to find out some more information, but the Muggle papers weren't good enough. I needed the Daily Prophet. Only I didn't have a wand to get into Diagon Alley. Then it came to me. The Leaky Cauldron! I could get into the Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle world. I carefully looked around my surroundings. My father had dragged me to Muggle London a few times before. The Leaky Cauldron was just a few blocks from here.   
  
I ran down the street easily enough, and soon I came the place I was looking for. I stepped into the pub. There were Wizards drinking at the bar. I even recognized one of them to be Professor Snape. Not to far from me was a table, a table that had the Daily Prophet siting on it. And to my surprise no one was sitting at the table. I ran over and sat down. I quickly picked up the paper and read the article on the front page.  
  
He-who-must-not-be-named has been destroyed by none other than Harry Potter. Mr Potter and the rest of the order of the Phoenix attacked the Riddle house last night. He-who-must-not-be-named has been residing there for years and the order finally decided to taken action. The deatheaters have been sent to Azkaban, and the whole ordeal is over with. However, none of the people that were taken from you-know-who have been found. Not even Virginia Weasley, who Mr Potter quoted earlier this year "I won't stop fighting 'till I find her." Though the fighting has stopped, and Miss Weasley is believed dead......  
  
The article continued on, but I didn't feel like reading it. They thought I was dead. All of them thought I was dead. What was I going to do. There was only one thing I could think of. I had to go to Hogwarts. Wondering what day it was I looked back down at the Daily Prophet. August 31. Tomorrow the train would be leaving, and I had to be on it.  
  
A/N: Told you it would be short now didn't I. Anyways, Review, flame, or don't do anything at all. Its all good 


	2. train

A/N: Okay. sorry it took me so long to update. Roommate problems. Anyways on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
I climbed on the Hogwarts train on September first. People are giving me odd looks. I'm not surprised through. I probably look familiar to them, they just can't put their finger on it. I walk down the corridor looking for a empty compartment though I can't seem to find any. I open up one compartment and I gasp. In this compartment sits my brother... Ron! I want to hold him, I want him to tell me everything is going to be alright, I want him to know I'm alive and that I survived. I want to say hello.  
  
"Hello." I say "Can I sit here?" I ask. Ron looks up at me and gives me a look that should have killed me.   
  
"No. Go away!" Ron says. I can feel the colour drain from my face. He doesn't recognize me. My own brother... My eyes swell up with tears. He doesn't realize who I am. Then I think, What a stupid idiot. He doesn't even recognize his own sister.   
  
I close the compartment door and kept on looking for an empty compartment. When I don't find one I settled for the one with Neville Longbottom in it.   
  
"Hi Neville." I say.  
  
"Do I know you?" Neville asked. I didn't expect him to know who I was. Afterall Ron didn't even know.   
  
"No I'm a transfer student. Someone told me who was in here. And seeing as you are the only one here I just assumed that was your name." I said. I think I covered my ass pretty well.  
  
"Oh" he said. Neville has always been a little odd. Oh well. At least he'll forget about this incident shortly after he gets off the train.   
  
Just then Draco Malfoy opens up the compartment door. "Longottom how many times do I have to tell you not to sit in my compartment?"  
  
"Sorry Malfoy. I forgot."  
  
"You are a forgetfull idiot. Get out of my sight and go sit with your friends...if you can remember who they are." Draco sneered. Neville half jumped, half ran out of the compartment.   
  
Draco sat down across from me and at first it didn't seem that he even knew that I was sitting there. "And what is your excuse for sitting in my compartment?" He asked me without even looking up.  
  
"Exchange student." I said simply.  
  
Draco looked at me then. "Oh" he said. He seemed almost interested in the false fact. "And which school are you coming from?"  
  
"That isn't any of your business." I told him. I will never be able to forget about all those years that he had teased me and my family. Never. And not to mention he was probably a death eater. Probably, though I never did see him at Voldermorts mansion.  
  
"The name is Draco Malfoy. Dra if you will please."  
  
"Dra? since when do you go by that?" I asked  
  
"Have we met before?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Not formally, though we have crossed eachothers paths before." I told him. It was a lie, I know that.   
  
"Well since you know my name, why don't you tell me what your's is?" He said. There was something in his voice. I'm not really sure what it was. But I felt I could trust him and that he wouldn't hurt me. It sounds strange. Afterall this was Draco Malfoy and he was the enemy to my brother and his friends not to mention my own enemy. Though perhaps things would change this year. I do need a friend in this place, this place that I onced called my home that I now feel like some dark stranger in.  
  
"You'll find out in time." I told him.   
  
For the rest of the train ride we travelled in silence. Draco fell asleep by the window and I sat quietly, waiting for the train to stop at it's destination.  
  
I thought about how many years have gone by. For two years I was inprisoned by Voldermort, and for those two years I had to watch people being tortured. Some I recognized and others I didn't, but they were still people and they had been butchered as if they were nothing more than animals. I will never forget. Never will I forget all that had happened, the people, the horrid. It will remain with me forever.  
  
A/N: I am so mean. You've waited for so long and I just give you this. Well I hope to have something posted some time within the next two weeks, until then you can enjoy the other fanfics that are out there. review, flame, or don't do anything at all. it's all good. 


	3. death stare

AN: Well i'm finally updating. It hasn't been that long since I last updated, only about two weeks... just like I promised. Anyways I'll shut up so you can actually read the new addition to the fic. Enjoy!  
  
The train finally came to a hault and I had to nug Draco awake. I didn't wait for him to say anything, just slipped out of the compartment and made my way over to a carriage. When I was outside a few upper years gave me odd looks, including my own brother. I didn't really think much of them. They were all wondering who I was. News travels fast at Hogwarts and I wouldn't be surprised if everybody already knew about me, I'm surethere was already a few rumors about me too. Probably something along the lines and I'm an exchange student from Transylvania who had parents in Azkaban. People always seemed to assume the worst about people, I know that from attending Hogwarts for three years. I dismissed everybody and got into a carriage.  
  
Surprisingly no one got in the carriage with me, so I had it all to my self. The carriage ride went slowly, but eventually it stopped infront of the castle. I jumped out of the carriage and almost ran to Dumbledores office. I found myself standing infront of the entrance way with only one password coming to mind. "Lemon drops" I said and a stair case appeared. I jogged up the stairs and nearly burst into the office. I found Dumbledore by his desk. He looked as though he was about to leave.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked. I was slightly shocked. I thought Dumbledore of all people would know who I was.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, professor." I told him. Then went on to explain what had happened, why no one had found me, and everything else including what had happened on my ride over to the castle.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head. "Ms Weasley I am very please to see you alive. Come we'll go announce it to the school."  
  
"No!" I said.  
  
"Ms Weasley?"  
  
"I would rather not. No one recognies me. No one would believe it. I would rather go on with out them knowing." I told the headmaster.  
  
He seemed to understand. "I see." He said. "what exactly would you like to call yourself Ms Weasley?"  
  
I thought for a moment before I decided on Aria Black. The headmaster nodded his head in approvment and told me that I would be an exchange student from America but I had been raised in England 'till I was eleven. That would explain my accent and why none of them had seen me before. Dumbledore also said that Hogwarts would pay for all my books as well as a new wand and robes. It ws perfect. He also told me that I would receive special classes taught himself. I would have to learn two years worth of magic as well as this years, he new I wouldn't want to be teased thats why I get the special classes.  
  
Eventually we went down to the Great Hall were there were first year students being sorted. Dumbledore told me to sit at my usual house. I did and that only earned me odd stares. When everyone was sorted Dumbledore went on to explain my presence.   
  
"But why is she at the Gryffindor table? She hasn't even been sorted yet?" Ron said rather loudly so everyone could hear. Dumbledore explained that I had been pre-sorted and everyone seemed to agree with that, all except Ron who gave me death stares for the rest of the night.  
  
AN: oh you got to hate me. There will be another chapter up soon. until then review, flame, or do nothing at all. It's all good. 


	4. for George

AN: Don't kill me. I know its been forever since I've updated, but with school and all I just haven't had the time. So now I'm updating and I promise a long chapter. But only this once! Well Enjoy!  
  
After a few weeks I wasn't having the best of luck. Ron gave me dirty looks whenever he saw me, which wasn't often since I stayed in the same classroom all day with Dumbledore. I was having the hardest time catching up. I, after all, am two years out of practice. I barely remembered the things I was taught the last time I had attended Hogwarts. If Hogwarts had a Dark Arts class then I would probably pass it with flying colours. I remember every curse, every hex that was ever put on me.  
  
It hurt though, that Ron thought so low of me. Besides giving me death stares he hasn't done much. Though if I know my brother he'll confront me sooner or later. The other day I overheard one of his conversations with harry. Ron said 'If she's anything like the rest of her family, she belongs in Azkaban.'. I didn't know what exactly he meant by that at the time, but I figured it out later. The Blacks are a well known Voldemort supporters, of course all with the exception of Sirius Black who was innocent of any crime. Though he was dead, or so I was told. I bet my idiot brother didn't think of him as he was sizing down the Black family in front of Harry... after all Sirius Black was harry's godfather.  
  
But like I said, it hurt that Ron didn't recognize me, or was even nice. And when I felt the tears coming I held them back. I've had my share of cries in the last few years. I'd seen stuff that would send Ron into a fit of sobbing. I would not cry!  
  
A few girls came into the dormitory in a fit of giggles, but quickly stopped when they noticed I was there. They got quiet really fast and sent some worried glances my way as they moved about the room. It was as though they were afraid I'd snap at them or something. I didn't really care much about them. We hadn't exactly been close a few years ago either. Though back then they weren't so careful around me, no they had been careless and ruthless. They had pretended as though I wasn't even there back in those days. Everything has changed!  
  
Realizing I was making everyone uncomfortable, I left the room. Once I closed the door I could hear the girls start talking again. I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs to the common room. I sat down in a corner, unnoticed... surprisingly. Ron, Harry, and a few others that I recognized - Seamus, Neville, and Collin- were sitting in front of the fire. Ron was doing the talking at the moment, and not all that quietly either.  
  
"That Black bitch has got to go!" He said. "She's nothing but trouble."  
  
"She seemed really nice to me." said Neville.  
  
"When have you ever talked to her?" asked Seamus.  
  
Neville seemed to think. The others just burst out laughing at his forgetfulness. 'Poor Neville' I thought. 'He doesn't have very good friends, not even amongst his own house.'  
  
"I can't remember..." Neville said, sending the boys into another laughing spree. "...but I remember that she didn't say anything mean."  
  
"She never attends classes. I though maybe she wasn't in sixth year. But I asked Dumbledore. She's in sixth year alright." Collin said.  
  
"Not one class?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"See Harry, she is trouble. She'll cost us a gizillion points." Told Ron.  
  
"I wonder why she hasn't been expelled yet. You would think she would be, with her not going to class and all." Seamus concluded.  
  
Harry looked at his friends. He had to admit there was something very odd about the new girl, and something very familiar too. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"She should be expelled. We don't need a trollop like her lurking around the school. She's nothing but trouble." Ron said. "I say that she's in league with Voldemort. She's a death eater, and a whore.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there. I stood up from my seat in the corner and headed for the portrait. Unfortunately my idiot brother finally noticed me.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the death eater hiding in the Lion's den." Ron shouted at me most evilly.  
  
A thousand things went through my head. Come backs, snarky comments. But I ignored them and said something that threw them all off. "I'm sorry about your brother, Ron, and I'm sorry about your sister." and I walked out of the portrait.  
  
I walked around for a while. I didn't really care where I went, but somehow I ended up in the Astronomy Tower. The tower had always been a hot spot for students to come and... well you know. I decided that I didn't want to be there, and that I wanted a bit of fresh air. So instead of staying safely inside the tower I climbed out of one of its windows and on to the roof.  
  
It was a gorgeous view from there. I could see the lake and the surrounding mountain range. The sun was in midst of setting and not far off I could see Slytherin practicing out on the quidditch pitch. The Forbidden forest seemed to be a shadow to the rest of the beautiful scene. It was quiet out here and somewhat peaceful. Though with the forest right there it reminded me of darker times.  
  
flashback  
  
I was laying on a table, just as I had been for hours. I hadn't had anything to eat that day and I was hungry beyond belief, but I wouldn't complain. They would only punish me. The room was dark, but I could see two death eaters standing in the corner. They had suddenly stopped torturing me over an hour ago and I didn't know why. Usually they would just take me back to my cell when they were done.  
  
The door suddenly opened and another two death eaters came into the room with a prisoner. At first I didn't know who it was. I was taken off the table.  
  
"You're late" said one of my torturers to the new arrivals.  
  
"Ah shut up!" they said.  
  
They hauled the prisoner on the table as I was being dragged out. It was then that I realized who it was.  
  
"George!" I screamed. "George!"  
  
"Ginny?" was all I heard before the door slammed close. When I was half way dragged down the hall I could hear my brother's screams.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I never saw George again. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I would cry for George. And I would cry for the others I had seen. But I would not pity myself.  
  
"And so we meet again." said a voice.  
  
I jumped at the voice and glanced up at the sound. Ten feet in front of me sat Draco Malfoy on his broom. I thought it was weird that he would find me here, but then he must have seen me from the pitch.  
  
"You're crying." He stated  
  
"I realize"  
  
He seemed concerned over me. I wasn't something I expected from him. The Draco Malfoy I knew would never care about a Weasley. Though I guess I wasn't a Weasley right now. I was a Black, or so he thought.   
  
"Is something in your eye?" He asked "Or did someone maul you over?" I smirked at his little joke.  
  
"Just remembering the past." I told him.  
  
"Oh?" he said as he got off his broom and sat down next to me. I held my breath for a moment before I realized he wasn't going to hurt me. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"My brother... he was murdered by..."  
  
"Voldemort?" Draco supplied. I only nodded my head. "I can understand the tears now." as he leaned over to brush my tears away. Which was rather sweet of him. "But if it brings you so much pain, why think about it?"  
  
"It's hard not to." I told him. Then I thought for a bit, and Draco sat there in silence as though he expected me to say more. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because I'm a Gryffindor." I told him. "I thought you had a vendetta against my house. I've...heard things about you. Most say nasty things about you. So why are you being so nice to me, a Gryffindor?"  
  
"I don't know who you've been talking to. I don't really care. I came here to talk. Though this is not the conversation I had in mind." Draco said, nearly shouted, defensively.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"You Gryffindors" he interrupted. "Always think the worst of my house. Death Eaters, they call us. But we're not as bad as everyone thinks." He said as he got back on his broom. "Why I though you would be any different, I don't know." Then he took off on his broom.  
  
I hadn't meant to pick a fight, as I tried to explain. I only wanted to know what changed him. He wasn't he nasty, spoiled brat that I remembered.  
  
I watched Draco land his broom somewhere along the lake. He picked up a rock and skipped it along the lake's surface. He was right, I had to admit. The Slytherins weren't all that bad. Sure they teased first years and did a lot of rotten things, but they didn't do anything without cause. Ron and Harry often bugged the Slytherins, and Cho Chang once tried to smash Collin's camera because she found him annoying. I grimaced at the thought of Cho. She had been one of the prisoners in the Riddle dungeons. I will not think about it. Draco was right about that too. I shouldn't think about things like that.  
  
I looked up at the sky. The sun had finally set and the stars were out. I sighed deeply, and went back inside. When I was in the tower I heard some giggling and got the hell out of there. I didn't want to see anything anybody was doing, especially in a dark, secluded tower.  
  
Somehow I managed to sneak past Filch and his cat a couple of times -our paths kept crossing for some strange reason- and got back to the portrait of the fat lady without being caught. Once inside the common room I realized that the boys were still talking in front of the fire.  
  
"Dad said Mum hasn't stopped crying. It was bad enough George is dead, but Ginny too..? They haven't even found her body." She heard Ron say.  
  
"Ron you don't have to talk about this." Neville said. "We all know."  
  
"Yes, but they never found her body." said Seamus. Collin gave him a nasty look.  
  
"Seamus, you idiot. Stop talking about Ginny. She's dead! No one can find her."  
  
"I miss her. I wish I could see her one last time" Ron said as Harry patted his shoulder. I thought how funny Ron was. Here I am attending Hogwarts under my brother's nose and he doesn't even know it. Not to mention he treats me badly. "But she's dead, and I'll never see her again. I just feel really bad, especially for my Mum. She just won't stop crying."  
  
My heart panged. Mum! Oh merlin, I missed her. If she only knew. If she...  
  
Not wanting to heat any more I went to my dorm. I was going to get ready for bed when I spotted some parchment and a quill on my desk. I thought for a second then quickly wrote:  
  
Don't cry Mum!  
  
Ginny  
  
I made one last trip to the owlery before I turned in for the night.  
  
AN: Well I said it was going to be long. ok so its not long, long. but it is longer than most of my chapters. Oh come on! review, flame, or do not thing at all. It's all good. 


	5. Daily Prophet

AN: here's another chap. Enjoy!  
  
The next morning during breakfast, the owl post came in. Owls were flying everywhere in the Great Hall. The birds would drop the mail in front of students; sometimes getting it in their food, or in Neville's case, his mouth. Some of the mail were personal letters written by loved ones, but mostly it was the morning's paper, the Daily Prophet. The boy who was sitting next to me was on of those who got the paper. Normally I wouldn't have read over his shoulder, but the headline caught my eye.  
  
GINNY WEASLEY BACK FROM THE DEAD!  
  
It was late last night when Molly Weasley received an owl from her daughter. Ginevra Weasley was captured two years ago by Voldemort. However when the Riddle Manor was attacked, and Voledmort defeated, there was no sign of Ginevra. The entire wizarding world believed her dead. Now Molly Weasley swears she received a letter from her daughter. Ginevra's words were simply: Don't cry Mum! Ginevra signed the letter giving her mother hope that she would see her daughter again.  
  
(see page six for more details)  
  
I looked up from the article with a smile on my face. 'She got my latter' I thought. 'She believes'. I suddenly heard someone get up from further down the table. I looked down that end and saw Ron and Harry hurry out of the Great Hall. Then I realized everyone was leaving. Breakfast was over and it was time for class. I grabbed my bag and joined the other students in the line, waiting to get out.  
  
I was walking down a corridor a few minutes later when I saw Ron and his friends. I walked up to my brother. "Congratulations Ron." I said.  
  
Ron looked my way and the smile on his face melted away as soon as he saw me. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
It took a lot for me not to yell at him. I've only been nice to him, and all he can do is sneer at me. "To give my congrats. Your sister is alive." I told him. I walked away before he could say anything stupid. Though stupid me was thinking about how Ron could be so stupid sometimes as I was walking through the corridors. Which means I wasn't really looking where I was going. So I have no idea why it surprised me when I crashed right into Draco's chest, sending us both crashing down to the ground... with me on top.  
  
"Get off me, Black!" He growled at me.  
  
"Listen" I said as I got up. " I think you took me wrong the other day. I hadn't meant to upset you. I was only wondering. If you haven't noticed, I'm new here. From what I gathered Slytherins and Griffindors have always been at each other's throats." Draco was looking a little annoyed but he didn't say anything. "I mean, I don't dislike you or anything. I was just under the assumption that you would hate me just because I am a Gryffindor. The point is I'm glad you don't hate me, or at least I think you don't hate me. But I'm just a little confused as to why you don't." I finished. Draco looked less annoyed, but instead of answering me he bent down and picked up the sole book I had dropped. He gave it a look and then passed it to me. I accepted it, but still waited for him to say something. Though he didn't and just walked away.  
  
I frowned. I was now more confused than before. It was true what I told Draco, I was confused as to why he would be civil to a Gryffindor. Though I wasn't new to the school or the students, I was new to the idea of Gryffindors and Slytherins talking to each other. Almost as new as I was to Ronald Weasley hating his sister.  
  
Dear Mum  
  
I figured you would want to hear from me again. Its been so long. I miss you!  
  
I'm perfectly fine. I'm eating okay. I'm sad to say that I won't be able to see you anytime soon, but don't worry I'll see you before the end of the school year.  
  
I can't write long, I'm sorry. I thought you should know, though, that George was brave to the very end. I saw him there, I saw many there. But I won't get into that. When the Order attacked the Riddle house an explosion let my cell door open. I escaped. I'm safe. Don't worry, I'm in good hands right now.  
  
I've heard news from Hogwarts. Tell Ron to stop being so nasty to the new girl, Aria Black... she's been through a lot. Tell him I'm sorry about Hermione, and tell him about George.  
  
Tell everyone I'll see them in a few months.  
  
Love you, as always  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
AN: Review, flame, or do nothing at all. Its all good. 


	6. Howler

AN: okay people. I'm starting to think that I'm spoiling you guys with all these updates. After this chapter there will be another update a few days later. after that I'm not to sure, so be patient with me. Well anyways here's another chap. Enjoy!  
  
The next day at breakfast everyone's meal was interuppted by a loud screaching voice.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU BE SO MEAN TO ARIA BLACK? YOUR FATHER AND I DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THAT! THE GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT. STOP BEING SO NASTY TO HER AND START BEING THE CHARMING BOY THAT I KNOW IS IN THERE SOMEWHERE. YOU GO APPOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT! IF I HEAR ONE BAD WORD ABOUT YOU BEING NASTY TO THAT GIRL I'LL COME DOWN THERE MY SELF AND SOLVE THE PROBLEM. DON'T MESS WITH ME, BOY!"  
  
I nearly applauded my mother's howler. Ron's face was looking quiet pale. But instead of him appologizing, like Mum had suggested, he just walked out of the Great Hall. I didn't know it then but Ron would be set on avoiding me for the rest of the school year.  
  
It was unfortunate that Ron had left breakfast early though, becasue Dumbledore announced that there would be a Hallowe'en Ball. "I except to see everyone there." The whole went up in a roar of excitment. A first year, sitting right across from me, got a little too excited and managed to his his elbow on his fork... sending a spray of food my way. I had to leave to change my robes.   
  
Despite the incident at breakfast, I was still in a good mood. It was the week-end and ther were no classes. Proffessor Dumbledore had found me in the library earlier and informed me that I was improving in my lessons. He told me I would be able to join my classmates in their lessons after the Ball. I was pleased with myself. I thought that I hadn't been making any improvement at all. In fact I found Dumbledore's classes hard. I never would have thought that I had caught up. I guess I hadn't forgotten as much as I had thought.  
  
On top of that Dumbledore gave me some galleons (sp?) to buy myself a dress robe for the Ball, which by the way was in three weeks. There would be a trip to Hogsmeade next week-end. I was actually starting to get into the hype.  
  
AN: short chap, I know. I promise the next one will be longer... and the one after that, even longer. Well...review, flame, or do nothing at all. It's all good. 


	7. the kitchens

AN: as promised this chap will be longer than the last. Enjoy!  
  
It was five days before the Ball. I'd already gone to Hogsmeade to get my dress robe. It was blood red with black netting on top. I simply loved it. I could kiss Dumbledore for giving me the money, but then I didn't like 'old' people that way. At the moment I am sitting on my bed staring at my robe as though there was a spell cast over me. The girls around me were snoring in their beds. A snort came from across the room and broke me from my trance. I shook my head. I never would have thought that a bunch of girls could make such disgusting sounds.   
  
My stomach suddenly growled. I hadn't had any dinner. I had been studying for one of Dumbledore tests in the library. I got up from my place on the bed and went down to the common room and out the portrait dressed in only my pyjamas. Once in the halls I wished I had the Marauder's map, that I knew Harry had in his possession along with an invisibility cloak, may I add. Some people had all the luck.  
  
I crept down the halls, turning every once and a while, but always listening for Filch, that damned cat, or anyone else that would enjoy ratting me out, especially peeves or any of the prefects.  
  
flashback  
  
Fred led the way George took up the back. This had me in the middle. George held the Marauder's map, making sure we would not be caught by anyone. "Now remember Gin, we might not always have the map. So you have to listen real careful for footsteps." Said Fred.  
  
"Yes and try not to use any light." George added.  
  
"Yeah, last time the bloody portraits gave our position away." Fred continued.  
  
"Bloody Mrs Norris found us."  
  
"But good ol' Peeves kicked the cat before it gave us away to Filch." Fred said with a bit of pride in his eyes.  
  
I snickered. I was a first year and Fred and George were showing me the way to the kitchens.  
  
"Though sometimes its good to get caught." said George.  
  
"You can't be serious?" I put in.  
  
"No you got it all wrong. I'm George and this here is Fred." My brother joked. I rolled my eyes. "No really, Filch caught us one time."  
  
(AN: ok the following dialog of Fred and George's story is from POA. I made only a few slight changes, everything else JK rowling wrote.)  
  
"We had let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason." Fred interrupted.  
  
"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual."  
  
"detention"  
  
"disembowelment"  
  
"and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'"  
  
"Tell me you didn't." I said in slight horror.  
  
"Well, what would you have done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb. I whipped the drawer open and grabbed -this" Fred said pointing to the map.  
  
"You see Gin, sometimes Filch can be quite useful." said George, ruffling my hair.  
  
"We're here!" Fred announced as he tickled the pear in the portrait.  
  
End flashback  
  
Fred and George had always been able to make me laugh. But now that George was gone, and Fred... well I haven't seen him in years. Despite the fact that the two will never be able to crack a joke together, there are always the memories to look back on. Though, as much as it breaks my heart to know George is gone, I wonder how Fred feels. he was so much closer to George than the rest of us. Poor Fred. He must feel so lonely without his twin. I swear I'll have to write him.  
  
I finally came to the portrait that led to the kitchens. I tickled the pear, just like Fred had taught me all those years ago. The pear gave out a little giggle and the portrait swung open. I had barely stepped inside when a house elf rushed up.  
  
"What can Kibbly help you with, miss?"  
  
I looked down at the house elf, and smiled. I remember how Hermione was livid about house elf rights. She had even formed a group to support them. S.P.E.W she called it. For someone so bright, Hermione was bonkers sometimes. I mean house elves..? Really people! I have no idea why she was fascinated with them so much. Must have been a muggle thing.  
  
"Miss?" said Kibbly worryingly.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Ummmm. I'll have some wobblebing (chicken) and pumpkin juice, please."  
  
Kibbly smiled and ran off to get her order. It was only then that I really glanced around the kitchen. House elves were running about everywhere, and Draco malfoy was sitting at the sole table picking at his food as he watched me. It was odd how I always ran into him. though I didn't really care. He was the only one in the school who had tried to make conversation with me.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" I asked as I walked up to the table. He motioned me, with his hand, to take the set across from him. I did.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" I asked.   
  
The house elf came and passed me my order. It was only 'till Kibbly left that Draco answered.  
  
"Eating."  
  
"Obviously." I retorted.  
  
"Than why did you ask?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer but found that I had no answer to give. Damn him!  
  
"Honestly Black, close your mouth. You're tempting the flies."  
  
"You'd know." I mumbled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was a strained silence. It was awkward. I picked at my wobblebing a bit and took a few sips of my drink.  
  
"I except." he announced.  
  
"Sorry, what do you except?"  
  
"You're apology. You know, what you said a few weeks ago."  
  
Suddenly it clicked in my brain that I knew what he was talking about. I had nearly forgotten all about that. Well I'm glad he remembered.  
  
I smiled at him. "I'm glad." I told him.  
  
"It's because you're not like the other Gryffindors." he said. I was confused for a second then I realized he was explaining why he talked to me, the Gryffindor. "The rest of them have been Gryfs since their first year, but not you." he didn't know how wrong he was. I wondered if I put on the sorting hat again if it would still place me in Gryffindor. The last two years have changed me so much that I don't know if I still am a Gryffindor. So then maybe Draco is right. I was different from the rest of my house, just not for the same reasons he thought.  
  
AN: well there you go. a long chap. hehe. well.... review, flame, or do nothing at all. it's all good. 


	8. Hospital Wing

AN: sorry it took me so long to put this chap up, but I was working on writing the last chap. Up 'till now I didn't know how the fic was going to end but now I do. I just have to fill in the gaps. Well anyways here is the next chap. Enjoy!  
  
After I finished eating, Draco and I spoke for a little while more. I found Draco's voice very soothing. I could listen to it forever. And there were times that I caught him smiling. It was weird to see him smile. To me it wasn't very Draco like. The Draco Malfoy I remember had been a cruel, evil, spoiled brat. But besides the few mishaps in my younger years I hadn't actually been around him. So maybe this was the Draco Malfoy.  
  
I eventually found myself back myself back in the halls heading towards Gryffindor tower. But then I stopped suddenly and listened. I could hear footsteps. I quickly hid behind one of the statues near by and waited.  
  
flashback  
  
My heart thumped in my chest. I had come out of the library a half hour before curfew and if it hadn't been for the retarded stairs I wouldn't be hiding from the stupid prefects. that were chasing me. I had managed to get two floors closer to Gryffindor tower without being caught, but I didn't know which prefect was chasing me. I could be leading a Slytherin for all I knew. I stopped for a second and listened. Whoever it was, was still following me. I quickly hid in a pitch black corner. The light didn't touch me. No one would see me.  
  
The prefect rounded the corner and into view, they slowed down their pace and took cautious, slow steps. They searched for me carefully and were starting to face my hiding spot. It was Cho Chang. Oh Merlin! She had a knack for finding curfew breakers.  
  
Cho was suddenly looking straight at me with a grin of satisfaction playing along her face. "Lumos." A blast of light fumbled into my dark corner and revealed my location.  
  
"Ahhhhh." I screamed. I fell on to the floor and huddled into a tight ball. "Noooo" I whined "Noooo. Not the chamber. Please, not again. I don't want to go." I cried real tears and rocked back and forth.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Please. Not the chamber. Not again. Never going back to the chamber of secrets." I cried.  
  
"Ginny your scarring me." Cho said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I whimpered away. "Stop touching me. I don't want to go back, Tom. Please don't make me."  
  
Cho stood up and ran away. I suppose she went to go get help. I stood up and wiped my robes away from any dirt. Though the chamber of secrets and Tom Riddle were things I never wanted to see again they were great cover up. The only people I couldn't fool was my parents and the professors, well and Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
I continued up to the Gryffindor tower safe enough, and without any further run-ins.  
  
End flashback  
  
I grinned at my memory. Too bad I couldn't still use that exact cover up. No one would ever believe Aria Black had been in the chamber of secrets, well not innocently anyways.  
  
I heard the footsteps continue down the hall. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. It was time for me to get back to the common room, and quick. I stepped out from my hiding spot and continued on my way. I was walking up a set of stairs when it suddenly moved. I cursed. I had almost been at the top. Bloody stairs. Well it was no good now. I had to head back down and try another way. Just as I was about to take my first step down I felt someone push me. I tumbled down the stairs and things went black for a second.  
  
I opened up my eyes, ready to hex the person who pushed me, but I found myself in the hospital wing. I frowned. How did I get there?  
  
"Oh Ms Black, your awake." came a shrill voice. Then Madame Pomfrey came into view. "You gave us quite a scare, Ms Black."  
  
"Wha..." I started to ask as I came into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm sure you have loads of questions, Ms Black, but you'll have to ask them while you lie down." said the nurse as helped me lie back down. "Now what was it you were going to ask?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You fell down the stairs, Ms Black." she said  
  
"I am aware of that." I snapped. "But that was only a second ago. How did I get here? And what do you mean fell? I was pushed."  
  
"Now Ms Black, there is no reason to snap. You must clam yourself before you say anything to crude. But I will mention to the headmaster that you were pushed. I'm sure he will want to get right on that."  
  
"Please." I tried.  
  
"Ms Black, you fell...were pushed... down the stairs, as you may know. But that was days ago." Pomfrey told her.  
  
"Days?"  
  
"Yes, days. I just told you didn't I" she huffed. "Oh you're lucky Mr Malfoy found you. He's the one who carried you here. I do say, you owe him a thank you or two."  
  
I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. Pushed down the stairs. Carried by Draco. Wake up days later....wait day? Oh no. The Ball!  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes, dear?" said the nurse with a smile.  
  
"What day is it exactly?"  
  
"It's Hallowe'en, dear." she said and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait. The Ball. Will I be able to go?"  
  
"Oh I'm afraid not dear. You have to rest up a bit more. You had quite a fall." She said. "You'll have to stay a week more before I let you out of my sight." And she walked into her office.  
  
A week!? She was mad, bloody mad. And the Ball? I wouldn't be going now. I had been looking forward to it. I had went shopping and everything. Oh what a waste.  
  
I can't believe it took me three hours to convince Madame Pomfrey to let me have a roll of parchment and a quill. And even then I had to promise to sleep for the rest of the day. I wonder what she'll say if I ask her to send my letter off with an owl. Anyways...  
  
Dear Fred,  
  
Hello Fred. How have you been? You don't really have to answer that, I can guess. All I can say, really, is that things won't always be this bad. Things will improve with time. Though in twenty years from now it will still hurt to think about George. It'll hurt us all, but you more than most. Just think of all the good times the two of you had. He was your brother, and mine, and he will always be. Just because he's dead doesn't mean he's not with you. Think of the good times, it'll help trust me...it's what helped me through all these years and it will help you too.  
  
Remember when you showed me the way to the kitchens my first year. You told me how you guys got the Marauder's Map. I wish I could have seen Filch's face when you set off those Dungbombs! Oh and did Peeves really kick Mrs Norris?  
  
Remember Quidditch. The best beaters Gryffindor, no Hogwarts, had seen in ages. I love watching you play. I wanted to play too, of course Ron stopped me from trying out a gizillion times. Sometimes I just want to... getting off topic.  
  
Remember the time when you rescued Harry from those muggles? What ever did happen to the car after Harry and Ron crashed it in to the Whomping Willow? Remember the howler Ron got afterwards? I was laughing so hard that I was crying. The look on Ron's face.   
  
Remember all the times you and George teased Percy for being so stuck up. And all the times you got in trouble for some brilliant prank. Hogsmeade and Butterbear. The Sorting hat. And Hogwarts.  
  
George is everywhere, Fred. You just have to look.  
  
Love   
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
P.S Don't have this letter put in the Prophet... I don't think mum knows about Filch and the Dungbombs yet. Or has Ron told?  
  
It took me a bit to get Madame Pomfrey to send my letter, but afer that I went to sleep.... as promised.  
  
AN: review, flame, or do nothing at all. It's all good. 


	9. Hosptial wing take 2

AN: The biggest apology to kneh 13, who I told this chap would be up days ago. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!  
  
I am slightly with Madame Pomfrey. I wet to sleep after I wrote Fred his letter, just like I promised, but then I woke up a bit before dinner. She scolded me for at least ten minutes before slamming the door to her office in anger. I had fallen asleep shortly after that, but now once again I find myself awake. Just this time Madame Pomfrey isn't around. In fact I think she's sleeping in that office of hers.  
  
The clock, that hung on the wall a little ways away, tells me that its 9 o'clock. In about an hour or so the Ball will be over. I'm going to miss the whole thing. I don't get it. What did I do that was so wrong that I have to miss out on the simple pleasures of life. The Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle, Harry not liking me (though I don't care about that any more), two years of imprisonment and torture, friends are dead, and my brother is dead. Ron hates me; he can't even recognize me. Pushed down stairs. And for what? To miss the Ball! what did I ever do?  
  
Just then I heard a creak from the entrance, a set of footsteps followed. I was about to scream for help; I thought it was my attacker. But Draco stepped into the moonlight that was leaking through the windows.  
  
"Draco?" I inquired. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shhh.. not so loud, Black. You'll wake the nurse." he responded as he held his fingers to his lips to silence me. He pulled the covers off me then started to walk away. He was half way to the entrance when he turned around and motioned me to follow him. Half confused, half curious I followed him.  
  
He led me for a good ten minutes up several stairs. I eventually stopped paying attention to where we were going and just concentrated on following. I think I may have been walking too slow because he turned for a second and took my hand and started to pull me into a faster pace. My legs started to hurt from climbing up so many stairs. I was about to ask him where we were going when he opened up a latch to a door directly above his head. He went through first and then pulled me up.  
  
I was standing on the roof of the castle. It out looked the lake and the whomping willow; and if you strained enough you could see Hagrid's hut. The stars were out and everything looked just right.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Draco asked with his arm out stretched. It was only then that I realized you could hear the soft hum of music. I supposed it was coming from the Great Hall. Everyone was there at the Ball.  
  
I didn't answer Draco's question out right, I just simply took his hand. Draco pulled me close, but not too close, and started to dance to the music from down below. It was nice to be held by him. He was so warm and cozy that I found myself with my head on his shoulder. I felt him shiver and at first I thought it was because he was cold, but then I realized my breath was probably tickling a sensitive spot along his neck. I felt an urge to lick him, but I withheld. He was being nice and I didn't want to scare him away. So instead I took a deep breath and sighed, sending another shiver down his spine.  
  
"You're so sweet." I said brushing my lips against his neck as I spoke.  
  
"How so?"  
  
I smiled to myself. "Because you could be having fun at the Ball, but your dancing with a girl you hardly know on the roof."  
  
"But there is the attraction. Here I am dancing with you without anyone around, away from the crowd in the Great Hall. There are no guys to cut in and there are no giddy girls drooling over me." I rolled my eyes. "There is only you and me." he Said as he tightened his hold.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little improper?" I joked.  
  
Draco pulled away and made his way to the door. "Well if you prefer a chaperon I will go get one of the professors."  
  
No! Draco." I said slightly laughing and pulled him back. We weren't dancing anymore, just standing in front of one another staring. He eventually took my hand and led me to the edge of the roof where he sat down. I followed suit.  
  
We just sat there for a while. I stifled a yawn and leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and softly drew patterns on my upper arm.  
  
"Thank you." I said.   
  
"What for?"  
  
"For all this, but mostly for bringing me to the hospital wing. " I told him.  
  
He looked down at me. "I'll kill who ever pushed you."  
  
I frowned. "How did you know I was pushed?"  
  
"Something Pomfrey said when I came to visit you."  
  
"You came to visit me?"  
  
"You were asleep when I came."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We sat in silence for a while and then I went on to say "Don't"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Kill the person who pushed me. I have a feeling it was my brother. Ron can be a real git at times."  
  
AN: Bum bum buuuuummmmm. Review, Flame, or do nothing at all. Its all good. 


	10. Dear Ron

AN: OK many of you didn't like the cliff hanger and this is the only reason why I'm going to let you in on a secret. Draco didn't say anything about Ginny's slip up, though he noticed it. Because this is a story told through Ginny's point of view I can't tell you Draco's exact thoughts on the matter. However I will try to make them known in future chapters, so be on the look out. Well here is the next chapie. Enjoy!  
  
It's been five days since Hallowe'en and Madame Pomfrey finally let me out of the hospital wing an hour ago. I know Ron is the one who pushed me down those stairs. A normal person would have been planing revenge, but I'm not normal and I haven't lost sight of the fact that Ron is my brother. So instead I find myself writing a letter to the git.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I thought perhaps that you would like to know what happened to Hermione. Share the story with who ever you wish, whether it be Harry or the Daily Prophet it doesn't matter to me.  
  
Hermione, like myself, was captured by Voldemort. I think I first saw her in the dungeons about three months after my own capture. she was black and blue by the time the death eaters brought her to her cell. Her's happened to be right across from mine. Hold comfort with that fact. I saw her everyday, though there were times when she would be missing for days. Sometimes I hoped that she had escaped, but when she was dragged back into her cell I knew what she had suffered. Rape, torture, solitary confinement. I leave it up to your imagination, for I have the heart to spare you the details.  
  
For the most part we were friends, though she seemed to become more distant with every passing day. She was weak, like most of us... but more so than anyone. I tried my best to keep her hopes up. I would tell her that someone would come to our rescue. And then we she gave up on a chance of rescue I told her that we would escape. She believed that for a while. She had come up with a plan. She stopped eating her food and drinking her water. I tired to wake her up one day and she wouldn't. She committed suicide, in a way. She killed herself before her enemy could. The Japanese say that its an honorable way to go.  
  
So now you know what happened to her. It was the same case for many girls. Most died while being tortured. The lucky ones, like Hermione, escaped.  
  
Your sister  
  
Ginny  
  
P.S. I know what you did to Aria, and you are lucky I'm not going to tell anyone. Do something like that again and you'll regret it. She, like me, is one of the few survivors of Voldemort's dungeons.  
  
I sent the letter off and by lunch Ron got my letter. when he finished it, he stood up and left the Great Hall with tears shining in his eyes. At least I knew he still had a heart.  
  
AN: I know. Its short. well the next chap will most likely be just as short. but don't worry they'll get longer. Oh and there will definitely be D/G action after Christmas at hogwarts. Well...review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It all good. 


	11. You're sweet

AN: Alright, I've had it. I've gotten a lot of reviews with people saying that they wish Ron would be a little nicer. Stop dreaming people! In all fics there is a bad guy. Sometimes its Voldemort or Snape, hell even one of the Malfoys. But Ron is the enemy in this one. He will not be turning nice! Well here is the next chapie. Enjoy!  
  
I've been attending class with my fellow classmates for the past few days ow. I'm so happy that I don't need to have private lessons anymore. You should have seen Colin's face when I walked into Transfiguration. He was most definitely shocked. My first potions class was alright, I suppose. Snape sure hasn't changed. He took a total of fifty points from Gryffindor. I'm proud to say that twenty was because of me. Yes, proud! I'm still a Weasley after all and take after Fred and George -God rest his soul-  
  
I headed towards the library. I had a bundle of homework to do. Walking into the library I spotted Draco sitting at one of the tables. I sighed deeply. Gathering up my nerve, I walked over and sat down across from him.  
  
Go aw..." Draco raised his head and realized that it was me and not some first year coming to ask him annoying questions. "Oh. Black. sorry about that."  
  
It's alright." I said slightly smiling at the boy across from me. I couldn't help myself. I tried to wipe the smile away but it just wouldn't leave.  
  
We sat there for a bit staring at each other awkwardly. I stayed and once again gathered my nerve. "Thanks for the dance." I said.  
  
"What?" he asked as though he hadn't heard me.  
  
"You're sweet. The dance. Thank you. I had really wanted to go, but then there was the whole stair thing and Madame Pomfrey being a drag..." I rambled on, nut I caught sight of Draco's expression and saw that I had lost him somewhere in my giant 'Thank you'..... Boys are all the same.  
  
Draco stood up suddenly and I was worried that I had said something wrong. He began to gather up his books and things. "It was nothing really. I'm glad you had a good time." He said smiling while he threw his bag on to his shoulder. He glanced at the clock on the wall and then went on to say "Look I have detention with Flitwick. If I stay any longer I'll be late."  
  
"Oh. Ok. I should be doing my potions essay anyways. A foot long, can you believe it?" I told him.  
  
Draco grinned. "Thats Snape for you. If you had been in Slytherin you could have talked him out of it."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yep. Now I got to run. Talk to you later." he said and leaned down and kissed me on the cheek then walked out of the library.  
  
I must have looked stupid with my mouth hanging open in surprise.  
  
AN: Review, flame, or don't do nothing at all. Its all good. 


	12. Christmas Vacation

AN: you know how people have day dreams. Well I just had my first day terror. Not a pretty sight for me. I freaked myself out so much I can't go to sleep. So I find myself writing this. Well I should tell you this may be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. This fall I'll be moving into my new place and starting my 2nd year of University. So I'm warning you now that I will be extremely busy after this chap. If I post before October consider yourselves lucky 'cause I have a feeling my updates will become rare. Though I promise you I will finish the fic.... eventually. I even have the last chap done. No I'm not going to tell you how it ends and no I don't have every chap written. Well I guess I've yapped enough. Here's the next chapie. Enjoy!  
  
Draco and I spent the next month and a half together. Not as a couple, but as friends. We hung out together in the library and I sometimes sat with him at the Slytherin table. Though Draco never kissed me again, or held my hand or anything. I soon came to think that him kissing my cheek had been nothing but him getting caught up in the moment, if you can call it that. But it was nice to be around him. He was easy to talk to. On Wednesday night we would climb up on the castle's roof and just talk. I didn't usually say much. Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a jabber box.  
  
Anyways, a couple of days ago students left for home for Christmas, Draco being one of them. He said he had thing to think about. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I thought Draco as a friend and I don't want him upset with me. I guess I'll have to wait two weeks to find out.  
I had thought about going home myself, but decided against it. I didn't know if Ron went home. I haven't seen much of anyone lately. I've sort of locked myself into my room. All the girls in my dorm have left and things couldn't be better in that department. But on the other hand I was lonely as hell. I grew up in a large family. I was used to being around lots of people. Though I knew I wasn't ready to go home just yet. I don't know why. It's just that something is not sitting right in my stomach.  
  
I turned away from the window I was staring out of and made my move towards the door and went down to the common room. There wasn't anyone in the room when I got there but just as I was about to sit on the couch I heard a familiar voice say my name "Ginny". It took me a while to realize the voice wasn't talking to me but another voice and they were getting closer. I got up and hid behind some curtains and peeked out from behind them. I saw Ron and Harry come down from the boys dormitory and into the common room.  
  
"What about Ginny, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ginny used to go home for Christmas holidays. She told me it was because of the people. She didn't like hanging around here during the holidays because it was too quiet." Ron said. Both were standing in the middle of the common room now. I was amazed that Ron remembered that. I had told him that in my second year. I smiled to myself and thought how Ron knew me like the back of his hand.  
  
Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It'll be alright, mate. I'm sure she's celebrating where ever she is." He told his best friend.  
  
"I know. It's just that I know that Black had something to do with all this." I shook my head. Ron is so thick. I thought that by now he would have pieced together who I was by now. Those letters I sent were deliberate hints. I wanted to be discovered, but I didn't want to reveal myself so boldly. I wonder now if he'll ever know.  
  
"Ron, all the death eaters are in Azcaban. She's not part of Voldemort's group." Harry informed him, now removing his hand from Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Then why the bloody hell is Snape still here, and Malfoy. They're death eaters and so is that bit...."  
  
"Ron! For the last time. Snape was a spy for the order and the Malfoy's were neutral. They didn't choose either side. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"You're starting to sound like Hermione. I'm not daft, Harry." Ron shouted. No he's not daft just incredibly thick.  
  
"Don't talk about Hermione like that!!!!" Harry shouted back. Ron looked sorry and suddenly became interested in his shoes, cursing himself for what he had said. "Ron, you have got to stop this." Harry told him.  
  
"No! Aria Black has something to do with all this. For Ginny and Hermione's sake Aria Black will pay."  
  
"But you read Ginny's letter. She said not to do anything more to her. I still can't believe that you were the one who pushed her. You could have killed her!" Harry said.  
  
"That was the point" Ron said looking boldly at Harry. "I'm just surprised I haven't gotten a howler from Mum yet. With the way you've been acting, I'm surprised you haven't told her yourself." and Ron went through the portrait with Harry chasing after him.  
  
I came out of my hiding spot and sat down on the couch. I knew Ron was the one who had pushed me! The worst thing was is that I'm going to have to watch Ron's every move from now on. I want to avoid another "accident". On top of that I can't believe how thick my brother is. He didn't even believe Harry. Maybe if Hermione was here she could convince him. But Hermione is not here and she's not coming back. Oh but how she must be turning in her grave.  
  
Just then an owl flew through an open window and dropped a letter in my lap and took off the same way it came. I carefully opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
yes I said Ginny. I figured it out sometime ago that Aria Black was really Ginny Weasley. How? You made a little slip the night we danced on the roof. So now I have made my discovery known.  
You may be wondering if I will hold your name to you, tease you, hurt you. Well I won't You are the same person you have been all year and I will continue treating you as I have since September first; with kindness, respect, and as a friend. I never knew you when you went by Ginny and this name change has abled me to see past any prejudices I have over the Weasley name. You are my friend, my best friend, my only friend. I don't care if you're a Weasley or not. It's just a name.  
  
I won't tell anyone who you are if that is what you want me to do. I will continue inviting you to sit with me at Slytherin table, joining you on Wednesday night on the roof, and in the library where I give you pointers on how to deal with Snape. And no one in the whole school will know that you are Ginny Weasley, if that is your wish.  
  
Just one question though. Why the new identity?  
  
Love Draco Malfoy.  
  
PS try not to be shocked by my first actions when I see you next. Try to respond kindly.  
  
AN: ok since I won't be updating for a long time I will give you a little hint on what a future chapter will be about. Concentrate your effort on Draco's PS. It will be the highlight of the chapie. Though a warning. It won't be the next chapter, just a chapter that will be written after the next one. Oh I'm evil. Review, Flame, or do nothing at all. It's all good. 


	13. Luna

AN: OKay Okay I think I've tortured you poor souls enough. Time for an update. Well I found some extra time on my hands so I thought I'd write up a chap. Just a warning there is no Draco in this chapter. Better Luck next time. Well here it is. Enjoy!  
  
I was in the library finishing up some left over homework. Christmas vacation was almost up. Draco would be coming back soon. I'm so happy that someone finally figured out who I am. And of all people, I never thought Draco Malfoy would be the first. But then I'm a little worried about what this all means. What did Draco mean in his letter? Respond kindly? I wish he had made that a little clearer. At least I know he still wants to be friends, but will it be the same? I'm so worried he is going to treat me differently. I really hope he doesn't. I don't think I could handle it. I need something stable, more stable than Ron's hate for me.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around to see who it was I found Luna Lovegood standing just behind me. She gestured to follow her. I was a little hesitant. Luna and I had been friends before the war but now she might share the same feelings as Ron did. Still, I was curious as to what she wanted to talk about so I followed her.  
  
Luna lead me down a couple of rows and then turned to hide behind one of the book shelves. When I turned to follow I saw there was a door. Luna opened it and went inside. I followed and shut it behind me.  
  
"I've been waiting and waiting to talk to you, but Ron is usually around or you're with Malfoy. I just couldn't wait any longer when I saw you sitting there." Luna babbled cheerfully.  
  
"Ummm... Luna? What's this about?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh!" Luna rushed over to me and took my hands in hers. "Ginevra Weasley you had me worried sick." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I couldn't believe my luck. Two people knew. I could jump for joy!  
  
"How did you...?"  
"Those letters. They always mentioned Aria Black. And you mom sent that howler. Ron thinks they're pranks you set up." Ron thought my letters were pranks? He must be a good actor. I saw tears in his eyes after he read my letter. Stupid, thick headed, wanker! "But I don't think they're pranks. I even went to Dumbledore. I thought that if anyone knew who Aria Black really was it would be him. I knew it was you, I knew it." Luna said. She was now jumping up and down. She still held my hands so my arms were waving up and down along with her.  
  
"Luna?!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry." She said and let go of my hands, but continued to jump. I rolled my eyes. Luna Lovegood, crazy as ever.  
  
"I'm happy you figured it out, but can you please stop jumping?" I asked her. Luna quickly stopped.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure." She said. "Oh, there is something I have to tell you." She said suddenly serious.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's about Ron."  
  
'What's he up to this time? He isn't going to push me down the stairs again, is he?"  
  
"he pushed you down the stairs? I didn't know about that. Well I knew you fell, but Ron pushed you? he could have killed you." Luna huffed.  
  
"You sound like Harry. I think he meant to ill me, Luna. I overheard Harry and Ron talking a while ago. harry, at least, didn't sound like he was out to kill me. I don't even think he believed Ron that I'm a death eater."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
"Alright, no need to shout." Luna exclaimed. "Well I guess I sound like Harry a little. I ever really noticed before." Luna said then let out a little giggle. Like she knew something I didn't.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, its just that Harry and I have kind of been seeing each other lately, but no one knows yet. He's so dishy! I could just eat him, but I won't 'cause then I wouldn't be able to see him." She paused for a moment, taking in some air. "But he's worried about what Ron will think, so no one knows yet... well except you, and maybe Dumbledore because he knows everything about everyone. I wonder how he does that."  
  
"Luna, you're babbling" but inside I really did wonder how Dumbledore knew about everything going on. Or did he? If he knew about Ron pushing me down the stairs wouldn't he have punished Ron by now?  
  
"Oh sorry. Anyways Ron is up to something, but I don't think he'll push you down the stairs again. A shark never strikes twice in the same spot. No, no, I think he's up to something a bit more clever. I just haven't figured out what. But you should know he has been spreading rumors about you. Oh, you might have heard some. Lots of people believe him about you being a death eater. Some are saying you escaped from Azcaban. Others say you killed Ginny, but you couldn't have done that... you are Ginny. there is actually a really funny one I heard the other day. Some think you're Sirius Black's daughter and because he was called snuffles, some people are calling you fluffy. But they shouldn't because Fluffy is a hug three headed dog. He's one of Hagrid's pets. And then if you were Sirius Black's daughter wouldn't you not be a death eater? He was, after all, on the good side. He even fought with the order.  
  
"Luna you're doing it again."  
  
"Oh sorry." Luna said. "Its just that Ron really, really hates you. And I thought you should know."  
  
I figured Ron hated me. I figured he thought me responsible for my own "death". But it just clicked. Ron will never figure out who I am. He won't let him self.  
  
"Anyway, whatever you do, Ginny, be careful. He's out to get you." And with that Luna left.  
  
I stood there in the empty room for a bit feeling both happy and sad. Happy because Luna knew who I was and she didn't act any different. Sad because Ron will never know.  
  
I took a deep breath then opened up the door, but quickly closed it...but left it open a crack so I could look out. There, just in front of the door, was Harry and Luna.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. There wasn't a boy in there if thats what you want to know." Luna told him. "I was only talking to fluffy." I nearly laughed at Luna's little joke, but I restrained myself.  
  
"The three headed dog?" Harry asked. Luna lied and nodded her head. "I wonder what he's doing back in the school."  
  
"Oh who knows." Luna said as she took Harry's hand. Harry then leaned down and gave a her a tender kiss then pulled back.  
  
"I really should get back to Ron. He'll wonder what's taking me so long."  
  
"I suppose." Luna sighed looking down at her feet.  
  
Harry tilted her chin up and gave her another kiss "I'll see you later." harry told her then went off to find Ron.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." Luna mumbled to herself then went off somewhere.  
  
I came out of the room and went back to my table. I set aside my homework and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. Luna did me a favor so I was going to do her one.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Let no one but Luna Lovegood read this letter.  
  
Well, Harry, I guess it is about time I wrote you a letter.  
  
Well how are you? I guess your scar doesn't hurt anymore with Voldemort being dead and all. I have to thank you for the attack on Riddle manor. If it weren't for all the explosions my cell door wouldn't have swung open. How are things? Wondering how you're going to answer my questions? Go ask Luna where I am. If she seems hesitant show her this letter. Just make sure no one is around you. I want people to figure it out on their own. You're the first person that won't have to put two and two together. I won't write it down here 'cause you never know who is reading over you shoulder. Thats why you have to ask Luna.  
  
Oh and another thing. I hear you and Luna are together. I'm glad. Make her happy or I'll hurt you. And don't worry about Ron. Hello! He doesn't like anybody. He hated Hermione before he got to know her, let me remind you. Don't keep your relationship a secret for long. Its hurting Luna. She want to tell people. I'm sure you do too. it bother her to hide her feelings for you, your relationship. Make things count.  
  
Well I have lots to do, but I'm sure I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Your Friend Ginny Weasley.  
  
AN: I had to stick in some Harry/Luna somewhere. They are meant to be together. But really did I do Luna justice? Does she seem out of character? Please tell me what you think. Anyways. Review, Flame, or do nothing at all. It's all good. 


	14. Sweet and Gentle

AN: Well aren't you lucky. two chapters in one day. Yeeha! I'm on a roll. Okay, I wrote this one today because I knew there might be some of you who couldn't wait for this chappie....hi Jade. Well this is for all the D/G fanatics out there. Enjoy!  
  
I was sitting on the castle's roof looking out at the stars when I saw the carriages draw up to the castle. Christmas vacation was over and class was starting up tomorrow. I looked down at the carriages and saw returning students filing into the school. I noticed Draco, but he hadn't seen me. I followed him with my eyes. He seemed stiff from where I was, he probably didn't have a pleasant vacation. I only heard from him that once.  
  
Draco's figure disappeared into the castle and I decided to go down to the Great Hall. That's where everyone was headed anyways. Diner was to be served soon, and I was starving. I raced down the stairs and had to jump off some because the stairs were changing in a direction not to my favor. Finally I reached the Great Hall and I entered with a few other returning students. I slowly walked over to the Gryiffindor table and sat facing Slytherin. I raked their table. I saw Draco talking to Blaise Zambini. (AN: Blaise is a boy... can't remember if I told you guys that before or not) Blaise must be Draco's only companion other than Crabb and Goyle, now that Pansy Parkinson and Adrian Pucey are now dead. I had seen Pansy in Voldermort's dugeons. She had told me that she spied for the order, same with Adrian. At the time I didn't believe her, but neither of them have been seen. I had asked Dumbledore earlier in the year and he confirmed what Pansy had said. It made me look at the Slytherins, at Draco, in a different light. Maybe they weren't all bad.  
  
I suddenly realized I was staring, and looked away. I was only half aware that Dumbledore was giving a speach. Well the food appeared and I began eating. About halfway through m ymeal I felt someone staring at me. I thought it might be Draco, but when I looked his way he was engrossed in a conversation with a Slytherin. I then looked down the length of the table and found two people staring at me. One was Harry and the other was Ron. Harry was smiling at me so I figured that he now knew. Ron was scowling at me, and I knew that Harry hadn't told him. I smiled back at Harry, nodding my head, and then gave the evil eye to Ron. I decided not to bother being nice to my thick headed brother if he was out to kill me.  
  
I finished up my supper then left the Great Hall. Ron was giving me the creeps. I didn't know my own brother anymore. He had gotten good at acting and after him being in the war he probably knew a few good ways to kill me. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve too. I won't be bullied.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me. Not again! If someone pushed me down the staris again I'll be seriously pissed. I turned around expecting to see Ron but instead it was Draco. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.  
  
"Merlin, you scared me. I thought you were Ron." I explained.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He slowly walked towards me and took a hold of my hand. He pulled me to him and put one hand on my hip and the other behind my head, lacing his fingers through my hair. I placed my hand on his shoulders for balance. Ever so slowly he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.  
  
I don't think it clicked in my head what he was doing, but then I remembered his letter and indeed responded kindly. Threre was no tounge, buy it wasn't a peck. Just a sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
A/N: A short chapter, I know. And I'm sure you wanted me to continue but I'm evil. Well I have the rest of the story planned out. I've even written the last chapter. But here is the thing, if you have an idea for this fic and would like me to write it here is your chance. Submit your idea with your review. And here is the catch; it can't be too dirty, and I'm only choosing one idea from those submitted. anyways review, flame, or do nothing at all. It's all good. 


	15. day from hell

A/N: Oh my God! It can't be possible. I'm updating again! Wow this has to be a record. Well I guess I feel nice today, that and I'm bored. Enjoy!  
  
It's the first day of class and I'm sitting in McGonagal's class. I never realized how boring transfiguration could be. I liked it a little more when Dumbledore was teaching me, but still its great to go to class with other students...even though half of them hate me. This is one of my classes thats shared with Slytherin. They might be a little pissed that I'm a Gryffindor, but with all the rumors they don't think I'm half that bad... and I guess Draco inviting me to sit with him at their table helped a little. Speaking of Draco, I still can't believe he kissed me.  
  
flashback  
  
Draco pulled away but still kept his hands at my hips. I opened my eyes in a dreamy state. Draco was grinning, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to." He told me. It wasn't much of an answer.  
  
"Why would you want to?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I thought you would have figured it out by now... you had enough clues. The dance, me kissing you on the cheek, inviting you over to sit at Slytherin. Bloody Hell, Gin. I like you... a lot. Why else would I kiss you?"  
  
Draco liked me? I knew he did, but I thought it was as a friend. I mean I liked it when he danced with me, and when we hung out together. Sometimes I would find myself searching the hallways for him. I liked him too... and more than a friend. But I never thought that he liked me that way too.  
  
"I don't know" I said rather shyly. It surprised me a little. I sounded so unsure of myself... thats never happened before.  
  
"I know." Draco said softly and placed a kiss on my forhead. "I got to go. I have to unpack my stuff. But sit with me at Slytherin tomorrow at Supper?"  
  
"Alright." I said. This time I wasn't as shy. I think I was still in shock that he kissed me.  
  
Draco squeezed my hand and left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Miss Black!" McGonagal shouted at me.  
  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"Detention, tonight, right after dinner. That will teach you to pay attention in my class." She said.  
  
I hadn't been paying attention? I guess I was too busy thinking about Draco to notice. I wasn't really mad at the professor for the detention. I kind of deserved it.  
  
A few people giggled at me, but I ignored them. McGonagal was dismissing us anyways. I got up and headed to Charms. I was happy about that because Luna was in that class. I raced down the halls, but Dumbledore seemed to pop out of no where and I couldn't stop in time. Books went flying everywhere and I had knocked down the headmaster. I was still standing, but only just. I held on to the wall for balance.  
  
"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry professor." I said leaning down and helping Dumbledore up. "I guess I shouldn't have been running."  
  
"Thats quite alright, Miss Black. Its not the first time someone had knocked me off my feet. Here let me help you with your book."  
  
Together we gathered up my books and I was soon on my way. But when I got to Charms Flitwick gave me a detention for being late. I tried to explain how I had ran over the headmaster, but he didn't believe me. To top it off Luna already had a charms partner so I ended up with some goofy kid from Hufflepuff.  
  
Double potions wasn't any better. I got blamed for Collin's potion-gone-wrong. I don't see how. I was on the other side of the room. Snape took points from Gryffindor and everyone in my house was pissed at me.  
  
Dinner finally came around and I collapsed into a chair beside Draco and began putting things on my plate.  
  
"Hey you." Draco said.  
  
"Hey" I said back. I sounded kind of tired.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh not much. I just had a day from hell." I told him. "I've got a detention with McGonagal after dinner and one with Flitwick after that. Snape removed points and blamed me for something I didn't do. And the cherry on top is me knocking down the headmaster as I was running to Charms." I said. "Nothing I can't handle."  
  
I started to eat some chicken and sipped my pumpkin juice. "Well it's a lot more interesting than my day. To bad you have a detention though. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me on the roof after, but I guess that won't happen." Draco sounded distrotted and I realized things weren't right.  
  
"Everything alright?" I asked as I put the chicken down and wiped my hands on the napkin.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Its just... vacation."  
  
"Well I can always meet you after my detentions." I told him. I would to. If he needed to talk then I would be there to listen.  
  
"No, thats alright. You'll be tired. Trust me. You may think Flitwick would give easy detentions but thats not how it is."  
  
I laughed a little, but I was still wondering what had happened during his vacation. I was hoping it wasn't something to bad.  
  
"That reminds me. I've got to get going. I don't want a detention for being late to one." I told Draco.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later." He said and kissed my temple. I smiled at him then got up and left.  
  
A/N: Review, Flame or do nothing at all. Its all good. 


	16. adrian and pansy

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to over my christmas break, but some things happened. I suffer from major depression, you see. I've been experiencing anxioty attacks, irregular headaches... the usual side effects. AnywaysI figured I should update now before my homework piles up too high. I am sad to say that in a chapter or two this fic will becoming to an end. And I know most of you will want to track me down and kill me, but O well. Enjoy!

Proffesor Dumbledore announced this morning that next week parents have been invited to stay for a day at Hogwarts. I'm not quite sure why he chose to do so; christmas break had just finished. I was hlaf excited and half worried. I was hoping that my mother was going to recognize me, but worried that Ron was going to do something stupid. Either way there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Draco wasn't to happy about the idea. I think he's fearing his parents arrival. Something happened to Draco over Christmas break and he won't tell me what. He was going to before, but he seemed to have changed his mind. But I have a feeling it has something to do with his family.

I was sitting out by the lake thinking about it. I remember there was this one time when I had sat in this exact spot a few years ago.

flashback

"Shut it, you pugg face." said Adrian Pucey.

"I will not shut it. I'm worried about Draco." said Pansy.

They were arguing not far off from where I was sitting. Pansy thought something odd was going on with Draco Malfoy. He had apparently been acting weird for the last few days and she was worried aout him. However Adrian just thought that Pansy was being annoying. To think those two were friends, which was odd since Adrian was a few years younger than Pansy.

"Nothing is wrong with him." said Adrian. "It's in your head."

"It is not!" Pansy shouted.

At that moment Adrian threw a snowball at his friend. I scurried away so I wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

End Flachback

After I had escaped my 2 year prison I had learned that Adrian and Pansy had been on the good side. They hadn't fought for Voldermort. Yet much like me thay have been assumed dead for the last few years. Their bodies were never found, but there had been a funeral for them anyhow.

Maybe Pansy was right, there was something wrong with Draco. I have to find out what.

A/N: Just to let you know there are several questions that I'm sure you have about this fic. ie: What is Ron up to? But I have a feeling that not all questions will be answered, cause sometimes you don't have enough time in life to discover certain things. Review, flame or do nothing at all. Its all good. 


	17. the end

A/N: here it is the last chapter. Enjoy!

A week...Thats how Long I have been trying to figure out what Draco's problem is. But he won't tell me. He refuses to. It is the most frustrating thing in the world. I think Maybe, perhaps, I will say somthing to Dumbledore about all this. Just not today, I have to much homework today. I'll tell him tomorrow, after breakfast. Hopefully he can help me solve the riddle, or at least talk to Draco himself. I know he likes to know everything about all his students. Honestly sometimes his knowledge of things is scary.

Luna keeps waving to me in the Halls. I think everyone thinks she has finally gone insane. She was odd before, but now she is being nice to me. People don't like that. But its nice to know someone out there besides Draco and Dumbledore know who I really am. Three is a good number. But I wish it were more.

I'm going to finish my work and head up to bed early. I'm going to try to get up early tomorrow, so I can spend more time with mum. I'm so excited. It's parent day tomorrow. I can't wait. I only hope she'll know who I am.

I came late to breakfast the next morning. I wasn't too surprised to see parents roaming around the Great Hall. Some could be seen smiling as they spoke to old friends, others scowling at others from across the room. Though as I walked over to the Gyffindor table my sight caughtt a bunch of red heads. I smiled instantly and fought back tears; though a few escaped me and I brushed them aside. I gathered up my nerve and waled straight towards the Weasley's... my family.

"Mrs Weasley?" I inquired. Mum turned around and smiled.

"Yes, dear?" Her voice. How I had missed hearing it. So sweet.

"I would like to give you my condolences. Your son George was one of a kind, despite his double." I said, the last bit to Fred, who was standing beside Mum. "And I would also like to give my congradulations. I'm sure you will see your daughter someday soon."

Mum smiled at me as tears flowed down her cheeks by the remider of her children. "Thank you, Dear. That's very kind of you." She said. "What's your name child?"

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by another voice. "Leave my mother alone." Ron came out from around Mum. "Don't you talk to her. Just leave, you death eater."

"Ron!" I heard Mum say. I was already walking away but a hand stopped me and turned me around. It was Fred.

He brought me in for a tight hug. "Don't leave, Ginny." He wispered into my ear. I could now feel his tears soaking my shirt.

I closed my eyes shut and held him tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, Fred." We embrassed for a moment longer then Fred let go and turned to smile at Mum. But Ron saw the tears on Fred's face and took it the wrong way.

"What did you say to Fred, Black?" Ron exclaimed, stepping forward with his wand pointed at me. Fred rushed over to him and was trying to get Ron to pull back, but it was no use. "What did you say?"

"I..."

"Don't lie to me, Black!" he shouted

"I..."

"DON'T. LIE. TO. ME." he said in uneven breaths.

"I took a step forward, meaning to convince him that I wasn't a threat, but Ron panicked.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

I saw the green light bolt out of Ron's wand. It consummed me. Nothing but green light, but through it I could see Fred disarm Ron and Draco running towards me. I heard my mother scream. Then the light faded and this blinding white light suddenly was there. I had to close my eyes it was so bright.

Fred grabed Ron's wand in a frenzy, astonished at what his brother had just done. Draco rushed forward and caught Aria before she hit the floor. Mrs Weasley's scream echoed off the Great Hall's walls.

Everyone swarmed around the dead girl, who Draco had in his lap. He was crying so heard he was blinded by his own tears. draco leaned over and placed at sweet kiss on Aria's lips. Dumbledore head finally managed to push his way through the crowd and was now looking gravely at the student that lay dead at his feet. His eyes shot up to Ron's in a scowl then, with a more kind expression, to Mrs Weasley. "My condolences, Molly... Arthur, on another child dead." Molly Weasley's face sunk even more than it had been and Arthur put his face in his hands with realization.

"What are you talking about, Headmasted?" Ron asked, uneffected by what had just happened.

"You killed you sister, Weasl." Draco responded from the floor.

Something clicked in Ron's thick head and his heart dropped. "You killed Ginny!" Fred shouted and he tackled Ron with flying fists and swift kicks to his head. The room was filled with cries and heartboken faces.

Meanwhile....

I opened up my eyes. The bright light had faded and the scene before me was nothing I had ever seen before. I wasn't in the Great Hall, and I wasn't in thehospital wing. It almost looked like I was on clouds, clouds during a beautiful sunset. It was stunning.

A hand suddenly appeared. I took it and I was pulled into a standing position. I looked up at the person who had helped me up and found myself looking straight at Fred.. wait, no. Not Fred... George. "George!?"

"I'm so glad you could make it, Ginny." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"George?"

"Yes."

"Where did I make it to?" I aked.

"The most beautiful place in existence" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione, but there were other people too.

"the last stop." said Just Finch-Fletchley.

"An Eden." Said Pansy Parkinson and Adrian Pucey with smiles.

"Paradise." said Lisa Turpin.

"Welcome to Heaven, Ginevra Weasley." said Hannah Abott.

I gave a smile and let out a little giggle. These were the people who had died in the mansion. The ones who had died. But they're okay. They've been here the whole time.

"Come on, Ginny. You still have to walk through the gates." said George. I hadn't seen the gates until he had mentioned them. They were huge golden gates that went straight up to the stars.

I wanted to stay there, ut then what about everyone? What about Mum? And Fred? What about...

"Draco!" I voiced out.

"Whats that, Ginny?" Asked George from up ahead.

"Draco. I can't leave without Draco!"

"Don't worry" someone whispered in my ear. I turned around. It was Cho. "He'll be here soon enough."

I felt happy and sad at the same time. Draco was going to die, but I was going to see him again.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the gates and wrote my name in the book of life and walked home, to heaven.

THE END. 


	18. you thought it was the end

A/N: I honestly have never gotten so many bad reviews. Shame on you for thinking I would honestly end my fic like that. No faith what so ever. I was originally going to post this chpater right after the other one, but fanfiction decided to go down. Anyhow I am posting it now. Enjoy!

Ginny woke up with a jerk. Looking around she found herself lying in her cell. The door was open and it looked as though part of the wall had crumbled down. Hadn't she escaped though? Ron had just killed her with an unforgivable! What had happened?

Just then Ginny's head began to hurt. Like a splitting headache, only worse. She felt around and found a bump on her head. Not to mention her hair was matted with blood...her blood. She must have been hit with a rock when the wall had come down. She was stuck in Riddle's Mansion...again. Had she even left? It couldn't have been a dream, could it? Aria Black? Draco? Her black hair? Ginny looked at her long hair. It was the same colour she was born with, red. It had to have been a dream.

It didn't matter now. The door was open. Ginny made a run for it. She nearly escaped when a figure appeared in the doorway. Startled, Ginny fell back into a heap of rocks. Then looking up at the stranger she saw Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted. She stood on her feet and lunged at him. She hugged him so tight, almost afraid if she pulled back he wouldn't recognize her. It had been a dream, but It had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"Ginny?....Ginny!"

As she realized her brother knew who she was she pulled back and slapped him across the face. "What took you so long?"

A/N: I know terribly short. review flame or do nothing at all. its all good. 


End file.
